


Dark and Wild

by DaronwyK



Series: What if... HP Drabbles & Short Stories [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: Desperation can cause us to do crazy things.





	Dark and Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Just a snipit for now. May come back to this later.

o.o.O.o.o

 

“You want me to what?” Fenrir Greyback blinked at the little witch standing in front of him. The most feared werewolf in Great Britain would have thrown his head back and howled with laughter, if not for the direly serious expression on the young woman’s face.

 

“You heard me just fine the first time,” Hermione bit out. “It’s not like I have a lot of other options. They’re going to kill him, and you’re the only one that can make them stop.” There was an edge of desperation in her voice as she started pacing. “Do we have an agreement or not?”

 

“Sure girlie, we have an agreement. You get me out of here and I’ll convince my pack to let your precious Potter go.” The man’s strange yellow eyes were tracking the girl’s movements, the wolf stirring a little in response to the stress and fear radiating off her. It was almost intoxicating. “How do you plan to get me out of here? I’m slated for execution in the morning.”

 

The slender girl drew an old quill from her pocket and showed it to him. The implication was clear, even to him; he only pretended to be a dumb animal.

 

“An un-registered portkey? Isn’t that illegal?” A grin split his lips, displaying sharp canines in a strange cross between a smile and a snarl.

 

"Literally everything about this is illegal." Hermione gave him a withering look.

 

“You could end up in Azkaban for this, you know? How much is the boy really worth to you?” He’d heard the guards talking about this one, about her being honoured with an Order of Merlin and how most of them were torn between open adoration and wondering how it would feel to hold her down and fuck her raw. There was something dark and wild in this witch. He’d seen it once before, when he’d chased her through the woods. It was why he’d wanted her then, and found he still did now. Somehow, Fenrir doubted anyone really suspected just how far this witch would go if backed into the wrong corner. He had no doubt that with the right motivation she'd cut a bloody swath through the world, just to watch the blood run. 

 

“The fact that I’m here right now should tell you everything you need to know about that.” She offered him the quill, holding the tip securely in her hand.

 

“You’re right, it does.” Fenrir reached out and grasped the quill, feeling a sickening hook behind his navel. It was one of the most unsettling forms of magical travel, and he’d always hated it with a passion. He hit the ground in a crouch and quickly stood up straight. The witch was getting to her feet, brushing leaves off her robes. While she got herself together, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He knew these woods and the smell brought to mind endless nights of teeth, claws, blood, and fur. Throwing his head back he howled, calling for his pack and a wave of emotion flooded through him as he heard an answering call.

 

Fenrir opened his fully wolfish eyes and looked at the pale girl standing there. “Come on girlie, let’s go and get your friend. Then we can talk about what you’re going to give me in exchange for asylum with my pack.”

 

“What?” She looked at him as if he was insane.

 

“You can’t go back now, witch. You can either stay with my pack or try to hide in the muggle world. No one’s going to care that you released me to save Potter. You’ll probably end up in the exact same cell you busted me out of, and trust me girl what's waiting for you in that room won't be nearly as pleasant as it was for me.” The girl had turned herself into a criminal to save a friend. That was the kind of loyalty he’d be happy to bend to his own uses. He’d just need to be very convincing. The witch reluctantly took his hand and he led her through the woods at a pace she could manage. He really hoped that his pack hadn’t started munching on Potter all ready. Wouldn’t that just be a damn shame?

 

~Fin


End file.
